


笼（下

by Sweet_star



Category: seventy-two odd buildings
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_star/pseuds/Sweet_star





	笼（下

青帮这些年发展极快，盘根虬结，体系越发繁杂，做个临时工容易，但是要是想在帮内正式混个身份却是难上加难。偏偏那位兔儿爷栖身之地是个会员制，非青帮成员和会所会员不得入内，吴磊若想低调行事还是得搞到青帮成员这张通行证。  
   
若是用心，事情总有转机。功夫不负有心人，他终于打听到一个有用信息，青帮有个小堂口前些日子在码头被吞了一笔货，恰好那堂主又是个心胸小的，锱铢必究，被白吞一批货自然不肯善罢甘休，想必不日便会去码头闹上一闹，对于吴磊来说这便是个刷脸的极好机会。  
   
那堂主的手下领人来的时候，吴磊已经借着钟叔安排的假身份在码头做临时工搬了三天的货。他搬完手头最后一箱货借口上厕所时，看到青帮的来人已经和码头负责人起了冲突。  
   
码头工人人多力气也大，更何况这是他们的主场，占据地利人和，青帮那伙人没一会就占了下风，吴磊瞅准了机会上去大施拳脚替小头目解了围。小头目是个爽快人，他听说吴磊对青帮的工作感兴趣，也没多想就推荐他去马哥手下做事，马哥手下的兄弟前几次和魏家争地盘元气大伤刚好需要新鲜血液补给。  
   
吴磊年轻有朝气做事又认真，加之后面听说他身世凄惨，赞赏之中糅杂了同情，马哥私下里便对他多加关照。虽然同马哥相处甚欢，但是吴磊也不敢贸然就提起夜总会的相关事宜。在马哥手下混了一个多月他才敢含蓄地向马哥打听那家夜总会，马哥以为他是想寻欢自然一副了然的神情，笑眯眯地应允他晚上再带他去见见世面。  
   
见到吴亦凡时他并不意外，做计划的那些天里，他把吴亦凡为数不多的几张照片翻来覆去看了几百次几千次，儿时记忆虽然模糊，但是和脑海中画面几乎重合的轮廓以及那张十年如一日的脸还是让他确定了心中想法。只不过萦绕他心头近十年的月神在同父亲报仇面前也只能当作一场梦，所以指向那人的手指干脆利落，但是他的脸上却是满满的犹豫与腼腆，一副情窦初开的羞涩模样。  
   
吴磊在他急切想要复仇的时间里，也是曾真真切切感激过他的敌人的，他感激对方脚步迟缓，能让他多些时间同吴亦凡相处。他从前从多嘴的姨婆那里听过不少吴亦凡的传闻，不知是艳羡还是嫌弃，家里的女人总是喜欢嚼他的耳根。他人故事中的吴亦凡总是清冷的，像天上弯弯的明月，洒下的月光是冷的，身畔的星也是冷的。但是当他成为同吴磊一同谱写故事的主人公，他也只觉得吴亦凡不像天上的明月，反倒似一只乖巧柔软的兔子，若你不小心惊醒熟睡中的他，他也只会眨着湿漉漉的眼睛一脸无辜的望着你，乖巧又温顺，像精心编织的温柔陷阱拉着人沉沦。

但是吴磊总是清醒的，事情按着他的计划一步步推进，像在拍摄一部按部就班的电影，他是演员同时也是导演，负责推动剧情也负责喊action，所以正如他预料般，青爷终于沉不住气找上了吴亦凡。

青爷上门那天他就躲在不远处的出租房内听着他们的对话，言语间他感受到了吴亦凡的挣扎与纠结，他想他似乎需要再添一把火。  
   
他是在次日伴着早晨第一缕阳光踏进房门的，他想一晚上的纠结吴亦凡心里总归有了主意，他将礼物送上，温柔地亲吻着吴亦凡疲惫的双眼，用言语勾勒着对他的爱意对未来的幻想。所以当吴亦凡回吻他说出私奔的字眼时，他知道这条早就撒下的渔网是时候收了。他们紧锣密鼓地安排着关于私奔的相关事宜时，他也将这条消息通过线人秘密散布出去。这件事已经关乎到青爷脸面的问题，他没理由还能按兵不动。  
   
不出意料在他们火车即将发车的下午，青爷将他绑去了城郊的仓库——那是他私下里专门用来做“坏事”的地点。  
   
他想人在高位坐久了总是容易轻敌的，青爷这一行一共只带了三个人，两个保镖加一个司机，但是他还是尽职尽责地演好每一步戏，他在角落缩成一团，颤抖着问他们这是要干嘛。青爷似乎对他恐惧的神情非常满意，他转动着拇指上的翠玉扳指悠悠地说吴亦凡是他的人。听完这句话后，吴磊的害怕已经到达了极点，他像一只受惊的羔羊，漂亮的睫毛沾满了泪水，微微颤动着，他说自己不是故意的，他什么不知道，如果他知道自然是借他几个胆都不敢的。他跪爬着挪动到青爷的面前，轻轻拽动着青爷的裤脚，扭曲的脸上满是讨好的神情。青爷满意地笑笑，他轻抚着吴磊的头发，脸上满是慈祥“别怕，他们枪法很好，不会痛的”只是他还未来得及将慈爱的表情收回，吴磊原本被紧捆的双手就已经逃脱，将一把精致的匕首送进他的心脏，“一命抵一命，你不吃亏”说罢他微微抽出锋利的匕首将它推得更深。

红色的鲜血沾满吴磊的双手，他笑着轻轻一推，这位叱咤一时的黑帮老大的身影便骤然倒地。他的时代就此落幕。  
 

\---------------------------------------------------  
   
   
吴亦凡站上站台时，列车已经缓缓到站，他攥着一沓车票的手已经微微出汗，浸湿了车票的边缘——他买了今天所有列次的车票，他想在这里慢慢等。  
   
这一趟列车还有5分钟就要出发，列车员看他久久没动静忍不住上前提醒，他将车票递过去回复说他在等人。  
   
“车上也有位先生在等您，他看起来，呃”列车员一时词穷，她在自己的脸上比划到“灰头土脸的，状态不太好，您最好还是先去看看吧”  
   
吴亦凡半信半疑地跟着她上去，一眼就看到了列车员口中那位“状态不太好”的先生——吴磊的脸颊上带着灰，还磕破了嘴角，他的袖子也磨破了洞，头发都是乱糟糟的，看起来滑稽又可笑。  
   
但是吴磊此刻真真切切的站在他的对面，扯着他开裂的嘴角对着他笑。

 

时间还很长，足够疗伤。  
   
   
 ---------------------------------------------------

我深爱着我金丝笼中那只绒毛洁白的红眼睛兔子，它可爱又乖巧，我将沾满鲜血的匕首藏于身后，用宽大的身影掩盖身后那条垂死的毒蛇，我轻抚着小兔子的头，讲童话故事讲给他听，它没必要知道真相，它是我洁白又干净的小兔子。


End file.
